This invention relates to a container for food and more particularly to a Kraft paper pouch for enclosing a sandwich, such as a hamburger.
With the advent of increased environmental concerns, many fast food operations are no longer using conventional containers, such as the popular clamshell container fashioned from foamed plastic for holding hamburgers or the like. The commercial tendency away from the use of plastic containers for fast food products requires suitable substitute containers, such as those fashioned from paper, paperboard, or other readily biodegradable materials.
The prior art is aware of flexible pouch constructions, yet no one of these constructions is completely satisfactory, or exhibits the advantages of the present construction.